Wrath of the Sith
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: When Anakin is saved from the dark side, a certain Sith Master will go to any lengths to bring him back.
1. Anakin's Redemption, Palpatine's Wrath

**Wrath of the Sith**

_PART ONE_

Summary: _Anakin has returned from the Sith. However, now Sidious is out for revenge. So he manipulates whatever he can to bring Anakin to him._

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at his former friend and Padawan in disbelief. "Anakin! How can you do this to yourself, to Padmé?" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin Skywalker glared at his former master. "I'm saving her life!" Anakin yelled. "Something you don't care about!" Obi-Wan blinked. "Anakin, Padmé wouldn't want you to sell your soul to the Sith! She loves you, Anakin!" The man in question crossed his arms. "That's why I'm doing this. So she won't die and we can have a future together. No stupid rules tying us down. And no Jedi."

Obi-Wan grimaced. It was only days ago that the Jedi Temple had been standing, with so many Jedi and so much to gain from. Now, corpses littered the fallen Temple, and the other Jedi on missions murdered. "Anakin, listen to yourself! This isn't you!!"

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe it is the real me. You were blind like the others, Obi-Wan. You hated me, resented me from the beginning." Obi-Wan shook his head. "You may think that, but that's not true. If I really hated you, I never would have _TRAINED_ you!!" Anakin snarled back, "Becuase you were FORCED to!!!" Obi-Wan flicked hair out of his eyes. "Nobody forced me. I could have told Qui-Gon NO, but I didn't. When I started training you, I saw what Qui-Gon did. I saw your potential, and that you'd make a great Jedi."

Anakin blinked. Then he yelled, "SHUT UP!!" Then Anakin lunged at the older man, activating his lightsaber and fought against his former master. Anakin's parries carried darkness behind them, making the weilder slightly stronger then the other, making Obi-Wan back up slightly so not to get scorched from the boiling Mustafar lava.

_I can't believe this is what it's come to. The Republic has been overthrown and my best friend has been turned into a monster. Oh, Anakin._ Obi-Wan could feel tears coming to his eyes, but not from steam. "You're tiring, Master, I can see it," Anakin sneered, the expression twisting the young man's face into a horrible and ugly mask. "I'm not tired. I'm disappointed that this happened." Obi-Wan said softly, stepping away from Anakin's furious blows.

Obi-Wan couldn't look at Anakin anymore. If this was what his Padawan chose to be, then... so be it. "I was sent to kill you, but... I can't..." Obi-Wan said, then he deactivated his lightsaber and threw it away. "Wha--?" Anakin's eyes widened with shock. Then they narrowed. "That was foolish. You'll just die sooner then you would if you had lost the duel." Then Anakin's lightsaber headed straight for his heart. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, praying that Anakin would know what he was doing.

After a few minutes had passed and nothing happened, Obi-Wan hesitantly opened his eyes. Anakin was struggling with himself, trying to kill and not kill Obi-Wan at the same time. "Anakin?" Kenobi questioned. The young man did nothing, although his hand started shaking, loosening the lightsaber held within his iron grip. Obi-Wan met the slightly glazed expression of his former Padawan with compassion. "If you want to kill me-- then go ahead. But know this, Anakin-- I have always loved you, and always will, no matter what." Then Obi-Wan waited.

The Sith regained control and screamed, "LIAR!!!" And Obi-Wan was hurled against a rock, causing a few bones to crack. Obi-Wan, sprawled on the rocky terrain, looked up at his Padawan for what he assumed would be the last time. "Anakin... I thought you trusted me," he said. "I knew about your wedding. But the Council didn't. But I wanted to hear about it from you." Anakin's eyes widened with disbelief. "That's not true." Obi-Wan shook his head. "It is. I knew, Anakin. I didn't tell the Council becuase you are my friend-- I didn't want to see you get into any trouble. But... Anakin, even if you stay a sith, and save Padmé's life becuase of it, I will always still see you as you were, a friend, a Jedi-- and someone who I could always trust with my life."

Obi-Wan's vision blurred and then he passed out.

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!_

Obi-Wan muttered, "turn off that infernal machine, it's driving me crazy!!" Then his eyes shot open. He was in a white room, on a soft feather bed, with two windows. Obi-Wan blinked. A droid entered the room and looked at the patient. "You're up." It stated. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the statement. "Yes. But how did I get here?" He asked. "A young man brought you in here. Along with a young woman." The droid stated. _Anakin?_ Obi-Wan thought. Bafflement clouded his thoughts for a minute. Then he got up. "May I see them?" He asked politely. "Oh, I'm afraid the young sir left. But you may see the lady," the droid said, exiting the room, signaling for Obi-Wan to follow.

Senator Padmé Amidala's body was covered by a white sheet. "She went into labor not too long ago," the droid told Obi-Wan. "We had to operate to save the children." Obi-Wan stared at the droid for a moment. "Children?" He asked. The droid replied, a little exsasperated if Obi-Wan wasn't mistaken, "Yes. Twins." "Hm," A voice from behind Obi-Wan stated, "Hide them, we will have to." Obi-Wan turned around, startled, to meet the gaze of Jedi Master Yoda.

"But... does Padmé know about this?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting across from the only remaining Jedi left. "Yes. Gives her permission, she does." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He found that hard to believe. "What about Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, hesitating slightly on Anakin's name. Yoda sighed. "Brought you and Senator Amidala here, young Skywalker did. Kept watch over the both of you, he did. But, went back to Sidious, he did." Heartbreak fluttered across Kenobi's handsome features. Yoda sighed. "But he can't be completly evil if he spared my life," Obi-Wan said, seeing the doubt on Yoda's face. "I know he went back to Sidious, but... you don't know Anakin like I do, Master!" Obi-Wan protested. Yoda sighed. "See, we shall. But doubt it, I do."

A few days later, Padmé had healed, and the trio decided that if they were being looked for, they'd have to go into hiding. Padmé was reluctant about seperating her children, but saw the logic of it, and let Obi-Wan take Luke, and she took Leia. It was then settled. Obi-Wan and Luke would go to Tattooine, Padmé and Leia to Naboo, and Yoda to Dagobah. They could now only hope that they wouldn't be found.

3 YEARS LATER

Obi-Wan watched Luke from a distance, smiling slightly. He was never to have contact with the child, for the child's guardian feared that Luke would become like his father and go off to do dangerous things. Obi-Wan shook his head. He hadn't give up hope of Anakin returning, but that hope was slowly diminishing. Every minute, every day, every hour, every year Anakin was with Sidious he was being corruped even more. I still think of you as my friend, Anakin, even if you don't think the reverse of me. Obi-Wan sat in his little hut and made some food to eat. Supplies were somewhat scarce on Tattooine, but he managed to get by. Obi-Wan sat down on his couch and ate slowly. He saw a datapad lying on the table and picked it up. He hadn't read it yet, but he knew who it was from.

Leia's still as cute as she was when she was born, maybe even cuter. Just kidding. But she's a wonderful child, she sleeps, never makes a fuss or a mess. She's a quiet baby, and she listens to anything people say to her. I think she'll make a great diplomat someday. Everyone coos over her, but I don't think she likes that very much. She doesn't like strangers. How will she take to her father, I wonder? But she's a good kid, Obi. You'd like her.

Speaking of kids, how is Luke? Is he like Leia? Or is he different? But, I wanted to send you this to let you know that I miss talking with you. Hiding like this stinks, but I know the reasons, so I can't really complain. But I'll let you go, as I'm sure you have other things to do. But write me back, OK? Or I'll come and hunt you down myself, Obi-Wan Kenobi! Just kidding again.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. Leia sounded a lot like her mother, which wasn't a surprise. She probably looked like Padmé, too. Obi-Wan started typing back, and smiled. He missed talking with old friends, as well.  
The night air was cold to the tall figure limping around Tattooine. He glanced around his surroundings. He had been walking around a long time, so he didn't feel when she stopped and collapsed at someone's doorway.

Obi-Wan awakened the next morning with a fresh spirit and started to his door. He had to go to the market today, and so he was going to head out. But someone was in his doorway. A familiar figure. Obi-Wan studied the male with a hard look, then gasped. "ANAKIN!"

Obi-Wan dabbed a wet rag over the younger man's face. Anakin's face was cut up rather badly, and there were bruises as well. Obi-Wan sighed. He had expected Anakin to come back, but not like this. Anakin shifted, groaning. Obi-Wan froze for a moment, for his eyes met bue-green. Then lips parted and croaked, "Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan pulled away, staring at the younger man. "Anakin, are you feeling alright?" Anakin was sitting now and nodded. "I'm fine." Obi-Wan got up and got two bowls out. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked. "Getting you something to eat. You look famished," Obi-Wan said, giving his friend a look. Anakin didn't say anything. Obi-Wan poured the rest of some liquidy stuff into the bowl and got out some bread, then headed back to Anakin. "Something's bothering you, Anakin. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. "Not... not right now. Only that I'm not Vader anymore," Anakin said, grabbing his food and eating greedily.

Yoda felt a disturbance shift in the Force. Yoda's psyche was disturbed. The Chosen One had come back to the Light. Yoda's eyes opened warily. Of course, he knew that the Sith did not take betrayal lightly and would seek revenge. Yoda could only hope that Anakin was prepared to fight against his former Master.

Obi-Wan sat down beside his former apprentice and said nothing. The two just stared anywhere but each other, waiting for the other to say something. Finally, one of them decided they had to break the silence.

"Why did you come back?" Obi-Wan asked at the same time as Anakin asked,  
"Why don't you kick me out?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Then they settled down. Obi-Wan sighed and then said, "Why do you think I'd kick you out?"  
"You know the answer, Master. I tried to kill you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That may be, but you are still my friend. And you are welcome here anytime," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin grinned back, looking like the cocky teenager Obi-Wan had known years before. Then the smile vanished. "Master... I'm in trouble," Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan gently took the bowl of food out of Anakin's hands. Anakin kept on, seeming relieved to get the tale off of his chest.

"I brought you back to the med-center on Mustafar, as you probably know," Anakin said, going on after Obi-Wan nodded. "Then I went back to Sidious-- and lied to him. I told him you were dead. He seemed satisfied and of course, told me that Padmé was now safe from harm. I at the time, believed him. But then, a year later, I was on a mission to Ventress, for something or other, I can't quite remember, when I found out that Sidious had information containting the Jedi that remained alive. Master Yoda and-- you." Anakin paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, Palpatine was NOT happy when he found out that I had lied to him. So he had me come back and tortured me, demanding that I tell him where you and Yoda went. Well, I had no clue. So I made up two planets, and shielded myself, hoping that, you know, he'd leave me alone. But Palpatine was too smart for that, he sensed my lie and atually almost killed me. He said that if I disobeyed him one more time, I would regret it. Well, after that..." Anakin trailed off. Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin smiled briefly, then continued with his tale.

"Two years passed since that episode and I was on a ship, in front of Alderran. Palpatine had been trying to get something from them, I wasn't really in on the details. Sidious told me to destroy the planet. He had a weapon built that can destroy planets, Master. I've seen it done." Anakin closed his eyes.

"I told him no. That I wouldn't do it. Well, as you can probably imagine, Sidious was furious that I was disobeying him again and said to destroy the planet-- or else. So I did something really dumb. I told him that I was sick of being told what to do and that he could shove his orders. Then I killed any soldiers that were there in front of him and told him I wasn't his apprentice anymore."

Anakin once more took his food and ate it, then looked at Obi-Wan silently. Obi-Wan was silent for a minute, then laughed. Anakin looked confused. "What?" Obi-Wan grinned. "Only you could tell a Sith to shove his orders." Anakin's face brightened and they laughed together, easing up the tension in the room, and silently letting both men to rejoice as they became friends again.

On Coruscant, a pale hand shot force lightning out the window, shattering the glass. Darth Sidious scowled for a moment at the darkness and then stood up. He had a lot to focus on... and one was finding Anakin Skywalker... and making him pay.

The boy was not as smart as he thought he was, for spies had told Sidious that the boy was on a planet in the Out Rim. Tattooine. But Anakin wasn't the only Jedi there. Sidious contemplated the information he had gotten from an associate. _According to them, there was another Jedi living there, one human male. And since I KNOW Yoda is NOT human, there's only one person that Jedi could be. Kenobi. _

Sidious wasn't stupid. If not for Anakin, he wouldn't have even known Obi-Wan was there. But now he did. And Sidious planned to take advantage of that. Anakin wouldn't come to him willingly, but... if his best friend was in danger... then it would be different.

Palpatine walked out of his office, still thinking. Anakin and Obi-Wan's friendship was strong, there wasn't a doubt about that. However, if Anakin could doubt his friend, then the same could be said about Kenobi. Sidious smiled. He would use everything about the two's relationship to his advantage. After all, you wouldn't be a Sith if you didn't use your resources.

Anakin awoke, feeling something in the Force, almost... an evil pleasure. Palpatine knows I'm here, Anakin thought. That was it. Anakin didn't want to put Obi-Wan in danger, and so he knew he had to leave. Anakin grabbed his clothes and wrote a hurried note, leaving it on the table. _I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. But I don't want to put you in danger,_ Anakin thought, quickly leaving without looking behind.

Obi-Wan sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. There was no answer. Frowning, Obi-Wan got out of bed and looked all over the house for his friend. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan called, worried now. Still no answer. That's when Obi-Wan noticed the paper on the living room table. Obi-Wan picked it up.

_Master,  
I'm truly sorry for leaving with no explanation, but there isn't time. Palpatine knows I'm here. Hopefully, he doesn't know that you're here. That's why I'm leaving, so you stay safe. I don't want you to be in the middle of my mess. I am so sorry for all of the trouble I caused you and I hope you can forgive me.  
Anakin_

Obi-Wan immediately reached out to sense where Anakin was. The air-port. Instantly, Obi-Wan left his house and into his speeder, going after his padawan, hoping that he'd get there in time. Obi-Wan luckily managed to get to the port in a few minutes. Sometimes, it took much longer. Obi-Wan once again reached into the Force.  
Anakin wasn't that far ahead of him.

Obi-Wan ran faster, and finally managed to collide with Anakin, sending both of them flying. Anakin turned around to snap at the person who had bumped into him, then stopped when he saw Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan..." was all he said. "Anakin, I know you think running will make things better, but believe me, it won't. Palpatine will find you no matter where you go. You don't need to leave. I didn't ask you to." Anakin was shifting. "I know, but... I just feel uncomftorable here."

Because of his childhood, Obi-Wan finally realized. Anakin had had a rough child hood growing up as a slave on Tattooine, but... Obi-Wan thought he had gotten over that. Apparently not. "I'll go with you," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head. "Master, I don't want you to be in danger because of me! Please... stay here. I'll come back when I can," Anakin said, then leapt onto the nearest ship taking off. "NO! ANAKIN!!" Obi-Wan yelled, watching with frustration as his friend disappeared into the blue Tattooine sky. Obi-Wan scowled. He had to go see Master Yoda about this. Maybe the older Jedi Master could give him some answers.

Hours later, Obi-Wan was lying down on his bed when he heard pounding on his door. "Alright, alright," Obi-Wan grouched, getting up. Obi-Wan answered the door and froze when he saw who was standing there. Imperial soliders all had their blasters pointing at him. "You are under arrest, by orders of the Emperor," one solider said. Obi-Wan grimaced.

So Palpatine did know he was here after all. If only Anakin had been alerted of that before he had left. "You are to come with us. Now," the soldier said. Obi-Wan raised a hand. "Sure," He said. Then his lightsaber jumped into his hand and he started fighting against the soldiers. Obi-Wan deflected the shots aimed at him, until one caught him in the leg. Obi-Wan fell, his lightsaber thrown across the room. A blaster was shoved into the fallen Jedi's face. "No more foolishness," the solider snapped, and Obi-Wan passed out.

Yoda felt alarm flood through the Force. A brilliant force signature was suddenly clouded in darkness. There was only one person with a signature like that. Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated. Then his eyes flew open. He knew what happened. Obi-Wan had been captured and was now on his way to the Emperor. Yoda slowly walked-er- hobbled back to his little house to think about the current situation.

Obi-Wan's eyes slowly fluttered open. He met a dark gaze. It was a female. She scowled at him. "C'mon, get your butt up. You're being taken to the Emperor." Obi-Wan felt a small panic seize him at those words. Then he calmed down. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him up, then marched him in front of her, down the ship and straight to the offices of the Empire. Obi-Wan tried to access the Force, but he couldn't. Of course. I have a force collar on. _What else now?_ Obi-Wan thought with disgust. Obi-Wan inwardly sighed as he went through the different levels of the building. Nothing had really changed much. _Except that now, this is a dictatorship,_ Obi-Wan thought.

The door slid open for the small group, allowing entrance inside to the lion's den. Obi-Wan saw a figure sitting in the chair turned to the window. _This is it, I'm going to die,_ Kenobi couldn't help thinking.

The chair slowly swiveled around, revealing the one man responsible for bringing down the Republic, crushing the Jedi, and corrupting Obi-Wan's best friend. Obi-Wan straightened, eyes narrowing as Sidious looked him over and then turned his attention to the girl that had brought the Jedi Master before him. "Leave us," Sidious said. Bowing, the girl turned and left. As soon as the door was closed, Sidious turned his attention back to the Jedi before him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi," Sidious smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure," Obi-Wan drawled with slight sarcasm. Sidious frowned at the tone of voice. "Now, now... you need to show proper respect for your Emperor, Jedi," Sidious said, and Obi-Wan scoffed. "Show respect to a murderer? I don't think so. But maybe in a few years, we can talk about it after you've restored the Republic." Sidious cackled. "I can see where my apprentice gets his wit from. However," Sidious stood up. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a long, long time."

Padmé Amidala Skywalker sat in a rocking chair, holding her baby and singing softly. Leia was sound asleep, a small smile on her chubby face. Padmé looked out the window at the Alderran skyline. She was visiting Bail temporarily, and then she and her baby girl would be heading back to Naboo. The young mother frowned slightly. It was different, now, then it had been before. Sure, it looked like nothing had changed, but Padmé knew better. Palpatine's regime was overtaking the galaxy, crushing any rebellion. Padmé knew that if Palpatine discovered what she'd been up to the last three years, she would be arrested and killed, not to mention Bail and Senator Mon Mothma.

Padmé sighed with resignation. Anakin was... no longer the boy she'd come to love. Palpatine had turned her husband into a monster. Padmé looked down at her sleeping child once more and gently hugged Leia close. The jappor necklace Anakin had made for her was held in Leia's hand. Padmé had given it to Leia after the little girl had stolen it from her mother's dresser. Padmé shook her head with a small smile. Leia was more like her father then she'd know. But hiding the children was better this way. But better for whom?

Obi-Wan lost his train of thought only for a mere moment or two before he regained his composure. "What did you want, Palpatine?" He asked, not bothering with the proper title. Sidious didn't deserve it. Now Palpatine was scowling. "Didn't I just tell you to talk to me with respect?" The Sith Lord threw out his hands and blue lightning flew fast and furiously towards the Jedi. With no way to block it, Obi-Wan fell to the floor as the lightning rained all over his body. In agony, the Jedi Master could barely hear the Dark Lord's response. "You're only bait."

The lightning stopped. Gasping for breath, Obi-Wan fought against unconsciousness. "I want Vader. Where did he go?" Palpatine demanded, posture tense with anger. Obi-Wan refused to say anything. The Emperor's scowl deepened and more Sith lightning hit the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan felt blood pouring down his face, but didn't care. Even if he didn't know where Anakin went, he'd never say so to Sidious. It could give him some leverage.

"There's another way to accomplish getting what I want," Sidious smirked and stood up. Leaving his chair, the Sith Lord made his way down to Obi-Wan. Using the Force, Obi-Wan's body was pulled up, like a puppet being pulled up after falling down. Sidious sneered at the Jedi. "Now, I will ask this ONE more time... where is Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan's head raised and a defiant glare shone in the aquamarine eyes. Then he spat at the Emperor, who froze. "Go to hell," Obi-Wan grinned sadistically before allowing his head to fall back down. Rage consumed the Emperor's features.

"IF YOU INSIST!" Palpatine cried, using the Force to enter Obi-Wan's mind forcefully (a/n: no pun intened..) and look for the whereabouts of Vader. Obi-Wan managed to heavily shield one part of his mind, the part that Sidious would want the location of Anakin from. So, naturally, when a mind is in grave danger, Obi-Wan's mind heavily cloaked itself, allowing Palpatine to bypass this certain section of the Jedi's mind to go about undetected. Sidious pulled out of Obi-Wan's mind.

Furious, the Sith Lord released his hold on the Jedi, who collapsed once more. "No matter," He said softly. "As long as I have you, Anakin will come to me... and he shall pay for his treachery." The Sith Lord headed back to his chair and Obi-Wan could resist no longer as his mind was swamped in darkness.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Padme stood up, holding baby Leia to her chest. She walked to the window and stared hard out at the sky. She could almost still see Anakin's face, sense his love, see his smile, feel his arms around her... Padme sighed with agitation. Her three year old seemed to sense her distress as the little girl woke up and started wailing. Padme turned her attention to Leia, thoughts of Anakin shortly defused.  
_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Anakin closed his eyes, dreaming of Padme, longing to go to her, but knowing he could not.

_"Are you an angel?" A nine year old boy asked.  
"What?" The young girl asked the young boy.  
"An angel," the boy replied with seriousness. "They come from the moons of Iego, I think." _(a/n: it's been a while since I've seen TPM, so I can't remember where Anakin said angels came from.)  
_"You're a funny little boy," The fourteen year old smiled. _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Padme sat down on her bed. Leia had fallen asleep again, and now Padme was attacked viciously by thoughts of Anakin. Her husband, the one she loved, was lost forever, sworn to serve Palpatine and his twisted empire. Padme put her head in her hands and cried for her lost love.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Anakin took out a datapad R2 "accidentally" took from one of the other flight's passengers. He turned it on. The former Jedi-turned Sith Apprentice-turned-traitor sighed and gently sat down the 'pad. Contacting Padme now would be too dangerous... especially for her. She had Leia. Anakin knew Padme would want to be with her children, and in seperating them, she'd want at least one to be with her. Anakin grinned. She was always stubborn.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Padme felt tears dripping down her face and she shuddered, before wiping them away. The former Senator sat up on her bed and pulled her datapad in front of her. She had one missed message. _Who...? _Padme thought, opening the message to see who the sender was. _Anakin Skywalker. _

Pain.

Pain.

It was all Obi-Wan's mind could register as he slowly came to. He noticed that he wasn't in the throne room anymore. Obi-Wan shifted, which was a mistake. Agony tore through the Jedi Master's sore and cramped muscles, sending little shocks to Obi-Wan's brain. The Jedi closed his eyes and sighed with discomfort. At least he was lying on a bed... for now. How long would that last?

Obi-Wan awoke later to a damp cloth being applied to his face. He groaned, eyes slowly opening. "Sh," a female voice said softly. "You've been through a lot. Stay still." Obi-Wan did as he was told, and after a few moments, something slimy was applied to his legs. _Bacta_, Obi-Wan thought, shuddering. The stuff could heal you quickly, that was for sure, but it was still an uncomftorable substance! Obi-Wan let his eyes slide open to study his healer. It was a human teenager, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was studying him with narrowed eyes. "What?" Obi-Wan asked.

The girl shook her head. "You were in pretty bad shape when the Emperor dumped you in here. What did you do to make him so angry?" Obi-Wan shrugged. "I rebelled." The girl's mouth twitched, trying to hide a grin, but Obi-Wan saw it anyway. "You need a few more hours of rest, Mr. Rebel," the girl said. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while." With that, the girl turned and left the room. Obi-Wan blinked after her and then shook his head. That was weird. Obi-Wan laid back. He should be trying to find a way out of here, but... he was so sleepy... Obi-Wan's eyes felt incredibly heavy. _She drugged me!_ Obi-Wan thought with a bolt of indignation before falling asleep.

The girl came back a few minutes later. She applied more water to the Jedi Master's sweaty face, whispered into his ear, and once more left the room.

Yoda opened his eyes. Something was wrong. He had felt Anakin's return to the light side, but balance wasn't restored yet. Sidious's anger would be vented upon someone... Yoda knew who. It had only been a couple of days, but Obi-Wan's force prsence had seemingly just... vanished. The Dark Side had taken root of so much, it was hard for the Jedi Master to get a sense of where the younger Jedi was.

_Worried, I am, for him,_ Yoda thought with concern.

_/Master, my Padawan is strong. Sidious cannot break him no matter how much he'll try,/_ Qui-Gon spoke through the Force to his former Master.

_/Stubborn, Obi-Wan certainly is,/_ Yoda thought with a chuckle. _/Gets that from you, he does./_

_/He's always been stubborn./_ Came the former Jedi's reply. _/Argue with you, I will not. But rescued, Obi-Wan must be. Angry Sidious is with the Chosen One./_

_/I know,/_ Qui-Gon replied, with a small sound that may or may not have been a sigh. _/I have tried reaching out to Anakin, but he blocks me, unconsciously. He feels guilty for all that he has done./_

Yoda sighed softly and agreed. He knew that Anakin's feelings were never far beneath the surface, which was why the Council hadn't deemed him ready for Mastership, despite all of his talents. Anakin was emotionally unstable. And he still was, although Yoda could feel in the Force something shift, almost as if Anakin was locking away his emotions.

_/Help him you must, Qui-Gon,/_ Yoda said softly. _/Obi-Wan's hope, Anakin is./ _

Anakin tossed and turned in his sleep. He hadn't been getting very much at all since the... purge. Anakin's brows furrowed together and sweat gleamed upon the sun-kissed face.

"Vader," The Sith Master replied in his oily voice. "What did you do with Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. "Nothing. Yet. If you continue to resist me, your friend will die. And then I shall have to turn my attention to your beautiful wife." Anakin felt his anger spark. "Stay away from her!!"

Anakin jerked up, sweat running down his face. That wasn't just a dream. It wasn't, with him. Anakin stood up. He needed help. Obi-Wan and Padme needed him. But who could help him? Who?

Obi-Wan's eyes felt very heavy. Groaning inaudibly, the Jedi opened his eyes to meet a pair of startling yellow eyes. "AH!" Obi-Wan yelped involuntarily. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry," The Emperor drawled sarcastically. "No, I was just dying to see your hidious face this morning," Obi-Wan retorted with venom. The Emperor glared at Obi-Wan for a minute then sneered. "I'd be careful with what I'd say, Master Kenobi... one wrong word from you, and..." Sidious opened a door and pulled a figure in front of him. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. It couldn't be. She had gone into hiding. It just wasn't possible that Sidious had found her.

"SIRI??!"

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Siri was right in front of him, although unconscious and a bit battered, she was still as beautiful as Obi-Wan remembered her. Obi-Wan glared at Sidious. "Let her go." The Sith Lord laughed-- or more accurately,--cackled-- at his prisoner. "You're in no position to demand anything, Master Jedi," He said. "I, on the other hand, am in a position to grant...nothing."

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked wearily. Sidious pushed Siri out of his arms like she was a disease. Obi-Wan stayed frozen, although his body screamed that he run over to her and make sure she was okay. Sidious seemed to know what he was thinking, for the Sith Lord chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Kenobi. She's fine...for now." Sidious walked over Siri's limp body and moved towards Obi-Wan.

"You may think you saved Anakin from me, Kenobi, but you're wrong," The Emperor hissed. "Oh, really? Then why isn't he standing next to you?" Obi-Wan sneered back. "Anakin belongs to me, and he knows it. He had... a moment of weakness. Which I will prove to you," Sidious said, pulling out a small com-link and activating it. Anakin was kneeling on the ground.

"I've tricked him successfully, Master," Anakin said. "He truly believes that I betrayed you." Obi-Wan's heart stopped for an instant. Angered by Sidious's lies, the Jedi glared at his tormentor. "You lie," Obi-Wan glared. "Anakin wouldn't do that!" Sidious smirked. "You also never thought he wouldn't turn, and look how that turned out. The Order is gone, because of _your_ mistakes."

A small cough resounded on the floor. "Don't listen to him," Siri's voice said, weakly from the ground. Sidious scowled and turned to glower at the blonde Jedi. "I told you to stay silent, Jedi." Siri's eyes opened partway and she stared at the Sith Lord with hard determination. "And I told you, no." Sidious was furious and he let a stream of blue lightning swarm down upon the helpless Jedi. "NO!" Obi-Wan cried, leaping up, but a force push from Sidious sent Obi-Wan crashing into the wall.

Siri's body was convulsing from the lightning, and suddenly stilled. /Siri?/ Obi-Wan muttered through their bond. When they were younger, Siri and Obi-Wan had bonded, thinking that they would be together forever, and when their masters found out, they had been punished severerly. Sidious stopped the lightning and turned to meet Obi-Wan's steely-eyed glare.

There was anger in Obi-Wan, more so then expected in a Jedi Master. Sidious was struck by a sudden realization. He had heard from Anakin rumors that Obi-Wan was in some kind of secret relationship, Anakin had thought nothing of it, Obi-Wan was too much the perfect Jedi to do something like that. But now, looking at the expression on the man's face, it made the Emperor ponder something.

Love was what made Anakin weak, in Sidious's opinion. He had used the young man's visions of his wife dying to his advantage. Sidious had never loved anyone before, and he had vowed to never let himself grow weak, so falling in love was not an option. But, like Anakin's visions, maybe Obi-Wan's feelings for the almost dead Jedi at Sidious's feet could be used against him. He just needed to figure out how.

"I'll let you think for now, Kenobi... but when I come back, you will be more cooperative or... the one you love dies. And then I shall just bring in another person you care about... like a certain Senator..."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed with rage. "NO!" Sidious sneered. "Don't "no" me, Jedi... after all, you don't know if she's safe, or if I have her... I'd be careful if _I_ were you." With that, Sidious went out the door, letting the dark consume Obi-Wan once more.

Obi-Wan moved towards Siri after the door closed behind the retreating Emperor. "Siri?" Obi-Wan asked softly, moving her head into his lap. Soft blue eyes fluttered open for a second or two then closed again. A smile passed across the pink lips, "Obi-Wan." Relieved that she was doing okay, Obi-Wan picked Siri's alarmingly motionless body up and put her on the bed that Obi-Wan had awakened on only a few short hours before. Siri's chest was still rising and falling; she was still hanging on, if only barely.

Fury rose in the Jedi Master. He knew he shouldn't give into his darker emotions, but where Siri was concerned... Obi-Wan still loved her, and would not let the Sith get away with harming the woman he loved. Obi-Wan fell to the floor on his knees and closed his eyes. _What hope was there now? Padmé? What did Sidious mean, "I may already have her?" He couldn't have--no, she can't be---_ even as his mind went into denial, Obi-Wan knew it was very possible that Padmé had been captured by Sidious.

Padmé groaned as her eyes slid open. She had been on Alderaan, and then someone covered her mouth and knocked her out. That was the last thing she remembered. Thank goodness Leia hadn't been with her. Bail had taken Leia for a picnic with his wife; they adored the little girl and understood that Padmé needed time to herself. Padmé's eyes flew around wildly, trying to assess where she might be. But no luck. Padmé had no idea where she was, or who had kidnapped her.

Sighing, the former Senator laid her head against the stone wall. Her arms wrapped around her knees tightly. She had a feeling who _would_ kidnap her, but for what reason? _What could the Sith possibly gain from my capture?_ she thought to herself. Especially Anakin. She was still in love with the boy that she'd meet 13 years ago. Padmé could not be around him presently for the safety of their children. Luke. Padmé wondered how he was doing. She hadn't heard from Obi-Wan for a while, which was unusual. Although busy with watching Luke, the Jedi Master always made time to contact her and tell her how her son was doing.

_Something happened to him. I know it,_ Padmé thought. She had a gut instinct, and she always trusted her instincts. Just like Naboo, just like Musta--_NO! Don't even think the name,_ Padmé told herself.

Anakin sat deep in meditation. He had to focus. He had felt pain and rage emitting from Obi-Wan, and was concerned. So, Anakin's decision was to meditate, trying to find his focus and maybe find out what was bothering his Master on Tatooine.

/Anakin... Anakin.../

A familiar voice called out to him, but it wasn't Obi-Wan's. Anakin's brows furrowed, even in meditation. Yoda's voice wasn't as clear as this voice speaking to him was, and it wasn't as deep. The only voice that sounded like this was--

/Qui-Gon?/ Anakin asked mentally, suddenly feeling like he was nine again.

Qui-Gon chuckled. /It's good to see that you remember me, Ani./

/How could I NOT?/ Anakin asked mentally.

/True... but I'm not here, unfortunately, to chat of the past. You have finally accepted me in, and now I must tell you urgent news./

Anakin felt the urgency in the words and let Qui-Gon know he was listening. /What's wrong?/

Qui-Gon paused. /Obi-Wan, Siri, and your wife have been captured by the Emperor./

Anakin felt his heart freeze. /What?/ Qui-Gon didn't repeat himself--he didn't need to.

/How long ago?/

/Obi-Wan was arrested right after you left Tatooine, the Emperor claims that he's a traitor to the Empire and will be executed within the week. Siri's been Sidious's prisoner ever since the purge./

Mentally, Anakin flinched. /And your wife went missing only a day ago. You must rescue them, Anakin./

Anakin felt incredulous.

/I can't! I want to help them, I do, but the Emperor will give them up, if I don't come to him./

There was a long pause.

/You don't really believe that, do you, Anakin? Sidious will just torture them, he's using Siri to get to Obi-Wan, to break him, and I fear that something more terrible may happen to him if you don't go _now_./

Qui-Gon's voice thundered like an angry god. Anger flooded through Anakin.

/Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Qui-Gon. I'm trying to keep my friend and family SAFE!/

/And how safe have they been?/

Qui-Gon's logic cut through Anakin's spirit like a spear.

/They have been captured, tortured, and if you continue to do nothing, they will slowly, but surely, DIE./

Anakin's body shook with emotions alien to him.

/I know what I'm doing, Qui-Gon. Good-bye./

Abruptly, Anakin cut off his meditation. With a gasp, his blue eyes flew open. Falling to the floor of the dark house he had built for himself, Anakin felt tears come to his eyes. He truly regretted what he'd said to Qui-Gon, really, he had, but there was nothing he could do. Anakin put his head in his hands and cried.

Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet, movements slugglish. The Jedi Master stared at Siri; the sight was breathtaking. Siri's golden hair lay around her face like a halo. Her eyes were closed, giving the impression of sleeping. But he would be wrong there. Siri was barely alive, and if Obi-Wan didn't get out soon, he and Siri would both die here.

The door to the room opened. The girl who had taken care of him hours stepped into the room. "The Emperor wishes to talk to you," she said dully. "Well, tell his Royal Pain that I'm staying here." Obi-Wan crossed his arms. The girl walked forward. "This is not a request," her voice said, distorting. She's under some kind of mind control, Obi-Wan thought.

Then the girl turned her attention to Siri. "If you refuse to cooperate, however... I know what will..." Panic rose in Obi-Wan's mouth. Sure he was a Jedi, sure, he was not supposed to love... but Siri Tachi changed that. She was an exception to him. And there was no way Obi-Wan would allow her to be killed. The Jedi's shoulders slumped with defeat. "Alright," Obi-Wan sighed.

The hallways of the Imperial Palace were dark, only lit by small torches.Obi-Wan studied the hallway as he was lead through. Trying to imprint the image into his mind, the Jedi Master felt a wave if anxiety. If he tried to escape once and failed, the consequences would be severe.

The servant girl stopped, forcing Obi-Wan to stop behind her. The doors in front of the two slowly opened, alolowing the Jedi and his "guide" to enter the room Obi-Wan's eyes moved around, taking in his surroundings before settling on the Emperor who was facing the dark skyline of Coruscant.

The Emperor's chair slowly rotated around so that the man was facing his prisoner. "Leave us," Palpatine commanded the servant girl. She bowed and walked out, the doors swinging shut behind her. The Sith and the Jedi stared at each other for a few moments.

Palpatine was the first to break the silence. Leaning back comfortably in his chair, the corrupt man said mockingly, "And how is your dear friend? I'm told she's in bad condition." Obi-Wan felt rage surge in his veins but regined the anger in. Emotions would not help him right now.

"That's not an answer, Jedi," The Emperor said with a warning note in the tone. Obi-Wan simply gave the Sith an impassive stare. Palpatine's lips twitched with obvious emotion. But whether annoyance, anger, or another emotion, the Jedi couldn't tell.

"I have information regarding your former friend, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Palpatine caught the expression on the younger man's face and chuckled. "Yes, I thought that would grab your attention. I have chosen my apprentice well, it seems... Anakin has just stopped a public transport-- and killed everyone on it. Maybe I was wrong about his betrayal."

Obi-Wan felt desperation surge in him. "You're lying," The Jedi said, trying to regain his composure.  
"I assure you, I am not. I felt the deaths in the Force-- strange that you have not." Obi-Wan felt Force fingers trying to force their way into his mind. With a desperation he had not felt before, Obi-Wan forced the intruder from his mind.

Enraged yellow eyes met calm hazel orbs. Slowly the Emperor stood. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think, he'd be more intimidating if he wasn't so short. But the Emperor's height was the last thing he had to worry about. Force lightning flashed from the old man's fingers. Having remembered from last time, Obi-Wan ducked out of the way.

Force lightning was sent once more in the Jedi's direction. This time, Obi-Wan wasn't so lucky. The lightning sent the Master crashing to the ground in pain, but not screaming. Tears of agony threatened to fall down Obi-Wan's face. He could hear the Emperor jeer, "Maybe next time you'll have learned your lesson."

Obi-Wan's vision blurred and as his world started to darken, his mind did the only thing it could. It called out. /ANAKIN!!!!!/

/ANAKIN!!!!!/ The young man jerked up in bed, eyes wide. Something was wrong. Closing his eyes, Anakin used the Force. He could feel a familiar presence. It was barely distiguishable, but it was there. "Obi-Wan..." Anakin breathed. He knew what he had to do.

Anakin got up and put on a shirt. The young man grabbed his lightsaber then ran out of the room he had been staying in. The former Jedi left the small house that he had been allowed to stay in. Anakin made his way down dark streets coming to the hangar bay. There weren't many ships taking off or landing at two in the morning, but hopefully Anakin could find someone to fly him to where he needed to go.

Anakin's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a slightly overweight pilot eating away in front of a sleek silver ship. The man wouldn't be easy to ask for a ride, Anakin decided. Unfortunately, there would have to be other alternatives if the man didn't cooperate with him.

The young Jedi made his way over, catching the pilot's attention. "What do you want?" The man asked with hard eyes. "I'm looking for transport,"(new paragraph for new speaker) the younger man in front of him said. "Well don't look at me," the older man said. "I'm done for the night."

Exsasperation surged in Anakin. /Anakin./ A calm voice whispered within his mind. /Look for what the man's weaknesses are. He's greedy. Promise him something that he'll want./

Anakin blinked at the somewhat odd advice. /Ok./ Anakin thought back and then turned his attention to the man on the ground. "How about a trade, then?" Anakin asked. Greed sparked in the man's eyes.  
"What do you have in mind?" With a smile, Anakin told him.

Anakin sat in meditation as the ship raced through space. Anakin was trying to pinpoint Obi-Wan's location, but his former Master's Force signature was murky, almost as if Obi-Wan's Force signature had been drowned in tar.

/They are on Coruscant, Anakin./ A familiar voice said to the young man.

/Qui-Gon.../ Anakin's mind breathed.

The Jedi Master chuckled. /Are you going to keep having the same reaction when I talk to you, Anakin?/

Anakin chuckled as well. /No. I... before, I didn't mean what I said./

Qui-Gon stayed silent for a moment. /Yes, you did, Anakin. You thought by staying away, Obi-Wan and Padme would be safe. It was a good thought, but unfortunately, the Emperor knows you too well. I'm afraid the only way the ones you care about will be safe is when the Emperor dies./

/You mean, if I kill him./ Anakin said.  
/Maybe. But be careful when you face Sidious, Anakin. He's still very angry. And the wrath of Sidious is something you shouldn't take lightly./

/I know,/ Anakin said quietly. /I'll be careful, Master Qui-Gon./

Qui-Gon smiled. /I know you will, Ani. May the Force be with you./

/And with you, Master,/ Anakin said in the same soft tone. The meditation ended.

On Coruscant, Palpatine's eyes were closed as he focused on the Chosen One. The boy's signature was moving closer. The Emperor opened his eyes and cackled softly. He knew Anakin couldn't stay away. The time was coming closer for Palpatine to regain what he had lost.

The Emperor heard his door hiss open and slowly turned around. "I'm sorry we didn't have much time to talk," Palpatine said with an evil grin. "But I'm afraid you're going to go on a permanent vacation." Palpatine threw his hands out at the unfortunate soul in front of him, sending out Force Lightning. The victim of the lightning collapsed, writhing in agony. Relishing in the person's agony, Palpatine licked his lips.

It's almost time...

Anakin collapsed to the ground. He had never felt so much pain in his life. He could hardly breathe when he felt the person's death. /No. No. It couldn't be. No./ Anakin's eyes shut and he closed his eyes and screamed out in agony, "PADMÉ!!!!!"

_Part 2 will be completed soon, I hope. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed part 1! _


	2. Wrath of the Sith

**A/N: I do not own Nickelback or Star Wars! Although I wish I did... Enjoy the chapter guys!**

_Anakin raced through Coruscant, rage pouring through his body. The young man reached out to the Force for guidance and was allowed a murky image of the location of his wife and best friend. Anakin kept running, barely noticing anything else but the Emperor's palace, his mind focusing on the task ahead. [iPadmé,_ Anakin's mind was still screaming. he had felt her bond signature snuff out, but only for a moment. His wife was very weak... she was dying. Anakin continued to run, unaware that the Emperor was already expecting him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon Jinn watched his Padawan's Padawan run towards the Imperial Palace. The former Jedi wanted to sigh. Palpatine was clever. He was already aware of Anakin's arrival. The only way to take down Palpatine would be to surprise him in some way; to have some sort of advantage. Padmé had been the bait to draw Anakin to Sidious- and it had worked like a charm. Qui-Gon knew he couldn't interfere. This was the Force's way of altering the course of the Empire, the final confrontation between the Chosen One and the Dark Lord of the Sith would decide the fate of the galaxy and its people.

Qui-Gon had been watching this play out since the Clone Wars began; Palpatine gathering more and more power, Anakin breaking the Jedi Code, Obi-Wan growing more and more concerned about his friend's behavior... Qui-Gon shook his head with regret. If only things could have been different. So much tragedy could have been prevented.

Anakin was approached by a storm trooper at the palace who demanded to know who he was. Anakin forced his eyes to turn yellow and said that he was the Emperor's apprentice. The trooper had been taken aback, but allowed him inside. Anakin made sure to shake himself of the dark's influence as much he could before continuing his "tour" of the palace. Anakin explored the doors that were unlocked, hoping to find at least someone. /Obi-Wan/ Anakin called mentally, but there was no answer. Alarmed at the lack of response, Anakin started rushing through the bowels of the palace, and came upon the final door in the dungeons. Anakin opened the door and as it slowly opened, Anakin's eyes widened with shock as he saw someone he long thought dead. "Siri!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened partway, pain obvious in them. But the owner of the eyes sensed a familiar presence in the air. _Anakin had arrived._

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes at his revelation and inwardly moaned. Anakin's one weakness was his heart. His loyalty to his friends would be made to serve Palpatine who probably already knew Anakin was on Coruscant. The jedi Master moved around, trying to rub some feeling into his sore muscles so he could get up. Obi-Wan heard the door open to the room that he was in. the girl from before came in and walked passed obi-Wan. The Jedi noticed Palpatine was gone. Then the girl seemed to walk right through the wall. Obi-Wan blinked with surprise. That was not possible, no one could walk through walls!

Getting up slowly, Obi-Wan made his way over to where the girl had disappeared. Obi-Wan put his hands on the wall and felt the symmetrics of the smooth blackness. It was a door, camaflouged into the wall. _That's how she disappeared. Gee, I wonder what else Palpatine has kept secret besides being a Sith Lord behind closed doors?_ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically. the Jedi wasn't quite feeling himself today, understandable, as seeing being zapped by lightning can do that to a person.

Obi-Wan could hear a conversation going on in the room behind the door. Obi-Wan held his breath and silently listened. "--and he said he was your apprentice, your Highness." The girl finished saying. "Well, obviously. How else could Anakin get in here?" The cold, taunting voice of the Emperor snapped back. "Let him continue on his way. I want Anakin to find his way here--so that he'll pay for his betrayal. Oh, and one more thing. Our... guest has a child. I want you to find it and bring it to me. Senator Amidala's child shall be my new apprentice, when old enough."

Obi-Wan backed away from the door with horror. Palpatine had stooped lower than the Jedi had thought possible. _How dare he think about stealing a child!_ Obi-Wan heard the door click open and as fast as he could, walked back to where he'd been laying before. He had to find a way out of this room and warn Anakin of Palpatine's plan. Not to mention, let Anakin know Padmé was here. _How did that happen? _Obi-Wan wondered. Padmé Amidala did not get captured easily. Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin was going to have his rescue work cut out for him, that was for sure.

Palpatine closed his eyes and smiled. Triumph was near. Skywalker was once again in his grasp, and two of the most irritating people to his plans would be destroyed. Now, it had occured to Palpatine that even if Amidala's child was brought to him, it would be quite awhile before it would be old enough to train. Now there was already someone old enough to train, if the right persuasion could be used against him. Palpatine pushed a button on his chair. "Mara Jade. I want you to do something for me. I want you to kill our prisoner down in the first cell of the dungeon." Palpatine settled back in his chair and smiled. Everything was going as planned.

Anakin stared with amazement at Siri, who was unconscious. "Siri," Anakin whispered, moving closer to the blonde Jedi. Anakin's mind was a whirl of confusion and bewilderment. How had Siri survived? She had been shot and killed! Anakin didn't notice the feminine figure behind him activate a lightsaber.  
_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables **_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late **_**  
**_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **_

_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when **_

_**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror **_

_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

[Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when **  
**

"Siri?" Anakin asked, stepping closer to his Master's former love. A warning screamed at him in the Force. Anakin wheeled around, igniting his lightsaber. A young girl was standing in front of him. She was thirteen or fourteen at the oldest. "Who are you?" Anakin asked, grunting as the girl drew her lightsaber back. "I am the Emperor's Hand, also known as Mara Jade. And you," She said with a pause, "are about to die." With that said, she lunged forward and their lightsabers clashed, red versus red.

The girl was taken aback by the color of Anakin's lightsaber. "Vader?" She asked Anakin. The former Sith Apprentice blinked. "Not anymore." The girl turned as fiery as her hair and sneered, "Traitor! The Emperor shall be pleased when he learns you have died, and _her_ along with you." Mara jerked her head in the direction of Siri. "I won't let that happen," Anakin promised with conviction. "Oh, you can't stop it, Vader. You'll only be allowed to see the beginnings of the galaxy's complete descent into darkness. You won't be around long enough to see it." Anakin frowned. He would've thought that Palpatine would try to turn him back to the dark side.

"And all three of us will rule the galaxy," Mara sneered at Anakin. "Never," Anakin hissed back, his fury taking over as he lunged viciously at the teen, knocking into her lightsaber with dark side energy. "Not you. My Master has taken an interest in another apprentice. One you know quite well, I believe," Mara said with an evil grin. Anakin paused for a split second, allowing Mara to gain an advantage and landing a blow on Anakin's thigh. The young man fell to the ground in pain and shock as the red blade of Mara's lightsaber hovered over him.

Obi-Wan groaned as he was lifted onto something soft. Whispers softly entered his mind, doubt clouding his thoughts of everything. _You know Anakin's not here to rescue you, don't you? He only cares about his wife. He never cared about you... he's always resented you for trying to be a friend to him..._ Obi-Wan fought against his sub-conscious' evil thoughts. _No! I know Anakin and I have had our issues, but he's always been a very loyal friend and he's my brother... I know he wouldn't be that cruel..._

_Ah, but then why did he join the dark side?_Obi-Wan was silent. He had to think about it for a moment. That last battle on Mustafar flashed between the man's eyes. Anakin's face when Padme screamed at him to stop had been heartwrenching and the pain and betrayal on Anakin-no, Vader's-face had been devastating. _Anakin did it for love. That's always been his greatest strength. _Obi-Wan thought back.

_Keep telling yourself that. Anakin doesn't care for you at all, Obi-Wan, but... there is someone who does. _The voice left the Jedi in silence, leaving Obi-Wan to think about what had been said. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had preferred Qui-Gon as his Master as a kid, but the boy seemed to have grown used to having Obi-Wan as a Master. The Jedi Master curled up into a fetal postition, suddenly chilled. Anakin had always kept secrets from him and snuck out a lot... a horrible realization struck Obi-Wan's mind. _Could it be true? Could Anakin really hate me that much?_

Anakin felt sweat lightly running down his face as Mara moved her lightsaber away. Anakin closed his eyes and used the Force to guide his lightsaber which was still ignited and used the Force to guide the 'saber at Mara, who whirled around and blocked the attack. Anakin's eyes widened. She had quick reflexes. No wonder Palpatine chose her to be his... er... Hand. Mara fought against Anakin's flying lightsaber for a matter of moments before turning around and used the Force to choke Anakin. The young man grasped his throat, forced to choose between his life or saving Siri. The choice was obvious. The lightsaber deactivated and fell to the ground with a clatter. "Now," Mara said, gasping, trying to catch her breath. "No more foolishness. Get up. You're coming with me."

Anakin slowly stood, wincing as pain shot up through his leg and thigh. The young man followed the teenaged girl, wondering where they were headed. Anakin studied the halls, memorizing everything he could in case of a quick escape. Mara stopped in front of a set of doors. Then she pushed them open. There was a throne chair upon a set of stairs, facing the window and the view of Coruscant. As though sensing their presence, the chair turned around, revealing the Emperor turned Sith Lord, Palpatine.

"Anakin, I knew you'd drop by sooner or later." Palpatine cackled, gleefully watching as his former Apprentice's eyes hardened with a determined resolve. "And, as always, fashionably late." Anakin shook his head. "A Jedi is never late. The audience is always simply...early." Palpatine smiled evilly. "Well, in your case, my young friend, you are late. Mara Jade, go back to the dungeons. You have a task to do." The girl bowed. "Yes, sir." Mara turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Obi-Wan sat in his darknened cell, eyes staring blankly at the ground. **You can have your revenge, my young friend. Just kill the one who betrayed you, who never appreciated you. Then you can have your freedom at last.** Obi-Wan closed his eyes shut. _No... _The voice persisted. **You will be free from your chains that have been placed upon you! **_**Now do it! **_Silence echoed throughout the Jedi's mind. Confusion ripped at Obi-Wan and then something horiible happened. Siri's force signature hadn't been bright before, but it had been there. Now it vanished. _NOOOOOOO!!!! _Obi-Wan's mind screamed. **Get your revenge. Take in your anger. Do it! **When Obi-Wab's eyes snapped open, they were glowing yellow. _**Yes... **_

In the darkness, there was cackling laughter.

_A/N: Please don't hate me, I know what I am doing. You guys get another long chapter for waiting so long. Sorry about that! I hope you liked the chapter! The next chapter should be the final one. _


	3. Old Wounds and Reunions

Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "So, my young friend... have you retrieved your senses at last? Or are you still under the belief that the Jedi are good?" Palpatine mocked his former student. Anakin's eyes hardened with steely determination as he stared his former Master down. "I've come to my senses, alright... that you're nothing more then a power-hungry, manipulative, conniving old man!" Anakin snapped, forgetting himself for a moment. Palpatine's mouth, the only part of his face visible underneath the black hood, scowled. "I'll always be a Jedi, and will never be anything less!" Anakin proclaimed, straightening up to his full height. "So be it, _Jedi_," Palpatine sneered. "If you will not be turned back, you will be destroyed."

The door behind Palpatine's throne hissed open, revealing a black robed clad figure. Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion. _Who is that? _But even as he was thinking it, Anakin sensed the familiar presence of his former Master. It was still familiar, but not by much. Obi-Wan's force signature was almost completely tainted. "Obi-Wan," Anakin breathed, horrified at the scene unfolding in front of him. Obi-Wan's blue grey eyes were a startling and unnerving shade of yellow. Anakin watched as his friend kneeled in front of the Emperor. "What did you do to him??" Anakin yelled, angered at seeing his friend in this position. Palpatine's yellow eyes mocked Anakin. "I only told him what was the truth." Anakin frowned at the Sith Lord. "And what _truth_ would **that** be?"

Palpatine's thin lips curled up into a nasty grin. "You'll find out soon enough, Anakin. Kill him, my Apprentice." Obi-Wan stood up and turned to face Anakin with a blank stare on his face. Then the next two words that came out of Obi-Wan's mouth crushed Anakin.

"Yes, Master."

Padmé opened her eyes and struggled to move; but her limbs were too sore. Padmé realized that Palpatine was nowhere to be seen. The former Senator closed her eyes for a moment. She could have sworn she'd felt Anakin's presence before, calling for her. Padmé shook her head. Anakin was dead. It couldn't have been him. And yet, something was telling her otherwise. Amidala couldn't put a finger on it, but she had an inkling Anakin was here in the palace and needed help. After a few minutes of rest, Padmé struggled to get up again. The young woman latched on to the stairwell railing as a type of support. After holding on to the railing for a few mnutes, Padmé tested her balance on her own. She was a little wobbly, but she couldn't be expected to survive a force lightning onslaught on walk steady. Putting her hand on the wall, Padmé made her way to the door, which amazingly opened before she could get to it. Alarmed, Padmé hid as quick as she could behind the chair Palpatine had been on earlier.

Mara Jade studied the room, eyes narrowing. Amidala was still here. That made the job easier. Mara quietly snuck around in the shadows, hiding herself so she could easily outmaneuver the former Senator when she revealed herself. Padmé crawled away from the chair, looking around her surroundings. It was quiet, but Padmé knew someone was in the room with her. Padmé quickly made her way to the opposite wall where the door was still open. Padmé hadn't even taken five steps when there was a familiar _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber. "I knew you'd reveal yourself eventually," A feminine sounding voice gloated. "Time to take you to the Emperor." Padmé noticed a button on the wall. Maybe it could help her escape. Daring to hope, Padmé pushed against it, but nothing happened. "Come!" Mara snapped impatiently, not even noticing what Padmé had actually accomplished.

In a darkened cell, crystal blue eyes opened as her cell door miraculously slid open all by itself.

Anakin backed away as his friend continued to stalk him with the same blank stare as his expression. /_Obi-Wan... please, can you hear me?_/ Anakin asked, hoping to reach through to his former Master, his brother, through what remained of their bond. But when that avenue was tried, shields flew down on Obi-Wan's mind.** Nice try, Anakin**, Palpatine's voice cackled. **But your former friend won't listen to anything you have to say anymore. **Frustrated, the young Jedi gave Palpatine a dirty look before almost being grazed by his Master's lightsaber. Only, it wasn't Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan was now holding a red lightsaber, and was holding it at his former apprentice. "Obi-Wan, whatever Sidious has been telling you has been lies! Just like he lied to me! Don't listen to him! Please!" Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan said nothing, only rushing at his friend. Anakin activated his lightsaber in the nick of time, blocking Obi-Wan's attack. Anakin felt frustration well up within him once more, but then let it go. //_Patience, Anakin. Palpatine's influence over Obi-Wan is very recent. If you are careful with what you say, then you should be able to bring Obi-Wan back_,// Qui-Gon said in Anakin's mind. //_Or what will happen if I'm not?// _Anakin asked, trying to be ready for both possibilities. //_Then Sidious's hold over Obi-Wan will remain absolute_.//

Anakin blocked as many of Obi-Wan's ruthless attacks as he could, but he was getting tired. "Obi-Wan, you're like a brother to me. If I had known that you would have been kidnapped by Palpatine after I left Tatooine, I would've stayed! I just didn't want to put you in danger." Anakin admitted, thinking to himself, _although I managed to do that anyway... _Obi-Wan's eyes softened just the tiniest fraction, but Anakin knew his friend was still in there, fighting against Palpatine's brainwashing. "Obi-Wan, besides Padmé and my mother, you're the only family I have," Anakin said. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you with the issue of my marriage. I just... I suppose I just assumed you'd turn me in."

The duel was taking them away from Palpatine's machinations for now. "Is that what you thought of me?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice hoarse and sounding hurt. "Anakin, I always believed in you, I may not have at first, but let me point out why-- _I WAS BEING THROWN AWAY AND __**ABANDONED**_!!" Furious again, Obi-Wan lunged at Anakin, but he missed his traget and Anakin used the Force to pull the lightsaber out of Obi-Wan's grasp. "I didn't want to come between you and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Anakin said quietly. "And Qui-Gon was just trying to help... he was truly sorry about what he did to you." Obi-Wan's lips curled into a sneer. "I bet." Then Obi-Wan used the Force to jerk his weapon away from Anakin. The duel came back to the throne room and in front of Palpatine, who had guests with him. Mara Jade was standing by him, holding a woman with dark brown hair and rebellious dark eyes... "Padmé!?" Anakin cried with surprise. His attention diverted, the young Jedi was caught off guard by a particularly nasty blow from Obi-Wan, and his lightsabe slipped from his grasp. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with bloodlust as he held his saber at Anakin's neck.

Palpatine cackled. "Good. Good. Kill him, My Apprentice. Kill the one who betrayed and abandoned you!"

Obi-Wan said monotonously, "Yes, My Master." Then he knocked Anakin down to the ground and sat on top of him. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and brought it down. Padmé screamed and closed her eyes and a familiar voice cried out, "_**OBI-WAN, STOP**_!!"

_A/N: I know it's short this time. Sorry! Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Guess who yelled "STOP" and you get a free Obi plushie doll! Anyway, I hope the next chapter is a lot longer for you guys to enjoy. Ciao!_


	4. Author Note

**My fellow readers** :

I am sorry to say I will _NOT_ be updating Wrath of the Sith. Problems have been popping up into my RL and it has unfortunately taken time out of my trying to write my stories. I appreciate your patience and that is why I have taken time to let you all know this. I view my family more important to me then finishing this story at present and I'm sure most or at least some of you would agree with me. Once again, I am very sorry. I know not how long I shall be away from fanfiction--or if I'll ever write any more.

I am very sorry for the long wait and for keeping you all hanging. It wasn't fair to you and I could've gotten on sooner to let you know that I was having problems. But I didn't and for that I am sorry. But if I ever come back, WoTS is something I am very proud of and an idea that I have very badly wanted to finish. If or when I ever come back, WoTS will be the story getting the updates and will focuse on that story rather then starting new ones.

Take care!

Once again, my apologies.

**Rebel Gurl2008**


	5. Regrets

Wrath of the Sith

**A/N: Here's the newest chappie in WoTS! I've sorted life out a bit and have managed to come up with a somewhat decent chapter for you guys. I hope it is, anyway. Remember Star Wars is not mine. **

**Chapter Four**

**_Regrets_ **

Siri stood in the opened doorway, lightsaber in hand and poised in her familiar attack mode. "Siri--"Anakin murmured. Padmé blinked for a few moments bewildered. "Siri? Tachi?" She questioned, baffled. "It appears that my errant Jedi has decided to pay us a visit. How nice," Palpatine smirked. Siri's blue eyes flashed with anger at the Emperor for a moment before settling their gaze onto Obi-Wan. "Obi, please," Siri whispered. Anakin studied the other Jedi out of the corner of his eye. She looked horrible. Siri was pale, emaciated almost beyond recognition, and her blonde hair was in tangled knots. Obi-Wan's lightsaber halted over Anakin's neck.

"Obi-Wan, please. Anakin isn't your enemy, he's your _friend_ . You're like a brother to him." Siri sent a single message to Obi-Wan telepathically._ He didn't tell you about his marriage was because he was scared about what you'd do. It's not that he doesn't trust you. The Council never trusted _ him. "Please come back," Siri begged. "I love you."Obi-Wan's eyes, which had been glowing a feirce yellow up til this point, faded back to their normal aquamarine color. "She lies," Palpatine barked, sensing Kenobi's hesitation. "She never truly loved you. She never wanted a relationship with you in the first place, even when you told her how you felt, did she?" Obi-Wan's hands shook with indecision.

"I didn't say I didn't want it! I wanted to be with you Obi! But you would've been expelled had we gotten caught and the Jedi meant so much to you! Helping people has always been your priority! It would've been selfish of us to think otherwise," Siri said quietly. Confusion tore at the former Jedi, which melted into anger. He hated confusion. His eyes flared yellow again and Anakin was forgotten for the time being. "ENOUGH!" Obi-Wan yelled, using the Force against Siri, who dropped her lightsaber and started choking, hands going to her throat. Anakin was reminded of a horrible sense of déjá vu.

_Anakin was incensed to see Obi-Wan on Padmé's starcruiser. She was just trying to distract him, keep him off guard so Kenobi could kill him. "LIAR!" Vader roared at Padmé, who turned, horrified, to see Obi-Wan and turned back to Anakin, brown eyes wide with fear. "No!" Angered, Vader's hand rose and Padmé's slender hands went to her throat. "Anakin," she whimpered, tears in her eyes. _

Anakin shook his head. This was all happening because of one man. Anakin turned his gaze to Sidious, who was watching Siri's force-choke by Obi-Wan with malicious glee. "Yess," The Sith hissed in pleasure. "Kill her!" As soon as those words left the man's mouth, there was a loud snap and Siri fell to the ground, motionless.

"No," Anakin gasped out in horror, his eyes wide.

Obi-Wan turned back, his eyes a dull yellow.

_Oh Force, Obi-Wan... what have you _ _**done** _ _? _ Anakin thought.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber almost went through Anakin, he'd been so distracted. Using the Force to grab his own 'saber, the young man met Obi-Wan's vicious thrusts and parries with his own. "Obi-Wan.. Listen.. my mistake was not trusting you with my secrets, but I didn't want you to hate me for it!" Anakin cried, hoping to reach through to his former Master. /Listen to him Padawan/ A familiar voice echoed through Obi-Wan's mind. The man almost dropped his lightsaber in shock. /Qui-Gon?/

His former mentor chuckled, and the scene seemed to evaporate into a scene of nothingness except for Anakin and himself. Then a ghostly blue figure of Qui-Gon appeared. "Master," Obi-Wan breathed, his eyes widening with shock. "How?" "The Force teaches us many things, my young padawan." Qui-Gon smiled at his former pupil. "Including life beyond death." _Well apparently not to the Sith, _ Anakin couldn't resist thinking. Qui-Gon seemed to know what Anakin had thought and gave the young man a stern look before returning his compassionate gaze upon Obi-Wan.

"Now I know things have been hard for you, Padawan. But you must resist Sidious. He's only feeding you lies to confuse you, he needs an apprentice to help him conquer the galaxy. Now Anakin turned away from that path," Qui-Gon said, stepping close to Obi-Wan. "Now you must too, before it's too late." Anakin pondered whether to say anything, for fear of invoking Obi-Wan's anger. But he decided to speak out. "I fear it may **already** be too late, Qui-Gon. He killed Siri," Anakin whispered. Qui-Gon reeled back in shock, staring at his Padawan. "Is this true?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"No."

Anakin and Qui-Gon both sighed in relief. Then Anakin frowned. "But wait- if you didn't kill her, then what--" Obi-Wan cut him off. "I only put her into a force induced sleep. It cuts off all access to the force if you're forced into it. Remember? To Palpatine, Siri _is_ dead." The amber glow was gone from Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin's shoulders sagged in relief, sensing his Master's bright presence within the Force again. Pain seared across Obi-Wan's face. "Anakin, I'm so sorry." "For what? You didn't do anything wrong," Anakin said, frowning. "For not being there when you needed me. About Padmé. And your mother." Anakin's eyes narrowed slightly. "What?" Obi-Wan ran a hand through his ginger hair. "Padmé told me about your mother not too long after we came back from Geonosis."

"Oh."

Anakin stood silent for a moment. Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Now that we've settled things, I think it's time you two got back and ended the Empire. Don't you?" The older man stared at his two students. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded and felt themselves seem to fall into a hole of perpetual darkness.

Anakin was the first to awaken from his daze, looking around wildly to see everyone else still unconscious. Padmé lay on the floor next to Mara Jade, her brown hair cascading down her pale face. Quickly, Anakin stood and rushed over to his wife. Picking her up, Anakin carried her across the room and propped her up against the wall. Checking on her condition, Anakin was relieved to find that Padmé had no injuries of any sort, she was just unconscious. A hand settled itself on Anakin's shoulder. The young man looked up to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "We have a job to do, Anakin," Kenobi admonished softly, with a hint of a knowing smile. Returning the smile, Anakin placed a kiss on Padmé's head before standing up and taking his place next to Obi-Wan.

Sidious was stirring. "We'll take him down together." Obi-Wan promised. Anakin grinned smugly. "I was about to say that." Padmé was also stirring, however. "Ani," she murmured. Seeing that Sidious was a good few minutes away from recovering, Anakin rushed to his angel. "What is it, Padmé?" He asked, warm concern flooding his features. Amidala breathed out, "Be careful. I don't want to lose you... again..." Anakin shook his head quickly. "You won't. I promise, Padmé." The young former Jedi vowed before pressing his lips to Amidala's softly and was overjoyed when she responded back.

/WATCH OUT!/ Obi-Wan screamed a mental warning to Anakin, who stood up and ignited his lightsaber within an instant, deflecting blue lightning away from his wife and himself. Palpatine had sent a swarm of lightning to distract obi-Wan; using the Force, the Sith threw the former Jedi into the hard steel wall, where Obi-Wan was rendered unconscious. _He didn't even last two seconds, _ Anakin thought concerned. Obi-Wan **had** been getting older. "Are you ready, Anakin?" Sidious's gravelly voice held a tone of mocking in it. "Or are you just going to stand there all day protecting your wife?"

Anakin lifted his lightsaber in front of him. "I'm ready."

With that, the duel between Sith and Chosen One began.


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N: _I forgot to give you all your plushies last chapter for any of you who guessed about Siri the last chapter. here you go! Throws plushies You're going to need them for this chapter, believe me. This was not an easy chapter to write. Both for the fighting, for which I am not good with writing, and the end of the chapter. Please continue to enjoy this story!_ **

**Chapter Six: Sacrifice**

_With that, the duel between Sith and Chosen One began._

Anakin's blue lightsaber clashed furiously with Palpatine's red one. The Sith and the Jedi moved fast, both countering each other's stroke with fast movements. Anakin was fast and pretty strong for a lightsaber weilder, but Palpatine he feared may be stronger.

/Tap into your strength, Anakin. You aren't using your full potential./ Qui-Gon softly whispered into the force to his younger protegé. Palpatine's strikes came fast and furiously, barely giving Anakin any time to make counter-attacks. The younger man's quickly moved over the dimly lit room. There wasn't much that could help him out with his predicament. "There's only one way you can defeat me, Anakin," Sidious hissed, glaring at his former apprentice. "You have been denying yourself your true power, and look where it's gotten you."

Anakin struggled against the truthfulness of Palpatine's words. Sure, his path may have been harder since he returned to the Jedi, but he had changed. He was no longer the young man of three years ago, striving for power. Anakin's blue eyes narrowed at Palpatine. "Maybe I have denied absolute power. But power corrupts. I have seen that. There's nothing you can say that will turn me back, Sidious!" Anakin said defensively. The Sith smirked. "I wouldn't say _nothing_ ." With a jerk of his hand, Sidious sent Anakin crashing onto the stairwell, taking the Jedi out of the fight for a short while.

"Now you see Anakin," Sidious's voice came from the shadows; making Anakin turn his head wildly, but unable to get a direct location of his opponent. His Force usage was only as good as his health, and Anakin wasn't sure, but the blow from the stairs may have given him a concussion. A whimper and a movement of dark cloth suddenly drew Anakin's attention, however. Sidious stood across from Anakin, holding Padmé in front of him, lightsaber in front of her neck. "Now what will it be, Anakin? Your wife's life? Or your allegiance to me?"

Anakin was horrified. Padmé's brown eyes pleaded, begged for Anakin to not sacrifice himself. Anakin sighed softly. He had the workings of a plan, but if it was revealed, then all could be lost. Standing up slowly, Anakin called out, "Please, don't hurt her. Just let Padmé and obi-Wan go and I'll stay." Anakin said, hoping his voice sounded pleading enough. Sidious smirked. "My boy, do you really expect me to simply believe you'll just stay after I'd let them go?" Palpatine scoffed. "I think not. No. Prove your loyalty to me now, by killing your friend."

Anakin stiffened. "What?"

"You have flaws, my boy, but I wasn't aware lack of hearing was one of them. You heard me."

The young man lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes.

_**A young Pamé Amidala smiled up at him. "Ani, I'm pregnant."** _

_**"Will I ever see you again?" A younger version of Anakin asked his mother.** _

_**"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked. ** _

_**"I guess so. Yes," Anakin said softly, before hugging his mother.** _

_**"Always remember. Your focus determines your reality," Qui-Gon Jinn told 9-year old Anakin.** _

_**"Pappa!" Two young children giggled, running towards Anakin, one a blonde boy and the other a dark haired girl.** _

_**"You have become a far greater Jedi then I could ever hope to be." Obi-Wan said, hoping to reassure his solemn friend.** _

Anakin looked up. "NEVER!" Palpatine scowled. "So be it." Just as he raised his lightsaber, a peice of metal went flying through the air and struck Palpatine through the chest. Anakin lowered his hand. Palpatine staggered back, shock etched on his face. Padmé wheeled out of the man's grip and went running to Anakin, who caught her in a gentle embrace. "Stay here," Anakin said softly. Padmé nodded. Before Anakin started walking away, he turned back to the one he loved. "Padmé, I just want you to know how much I have always and will _always_ love you." Anakin said, holding his wife and kissing her passionately. Padmé's arms lifted and she hugged her husband's neck, pulling him lower.

Finally Anakin broke the kiss. He studied his angel's face, determined to memorize every detail, every contour of her face. "I love you, my angel," Anakin whispered. Padmé's brown eyes opened and she watched him carefully. "What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly getting a terrible feeling. Instead of answering, Anakin turned and headed to Palpatine, who was using the Force to wrench the metal of of his body. "Never again will you hurt the people of this galaxy," Anakin's voice echoed throughout the room. The Emperor looked up, yellow eyes blazing with fury. "That's where you're wrong, Anakin. There will always be darkness in this galaxy!"

Anakin's eyes closed. A small ray of light shone above the young Jedi. "I won't let you destroy this galaxy, Sidious." Anakin vowed, the light continuing to grow brighter and brighter, to the point where it became so bright that all who were around Anakin had to shield or close their eyes against the super-nova light. Anakin had time to send one more message out before his body faded away into the light. Sidious stared at the place where Anakin had stood with disgust. "What a wasted effot on your part, my friend," The Emperor muttered, before the light suddenly flew at Palpatine, coursing through every part of the man's body, inside and out. In agony, the Sith screeched angrily, "SKYWALKER!!" before his body exploded into nothingness.

Padmé was reminded of heaven, squinting at the heavenly light that stayed, even after Palpatine was gone. The light soared over to her, and she immediately felt Anakin's warmth and kindess._ Padmé, take care of our children. They'll need you_ . Anakin whispered. Tears sprang to Amidala's eyes. **I love you, Anakin Skywalker.**

A light kiss was pressed to her forehead. _And I, you_ .

The light lingered a few more minutes before gradually fading away, leaving a heartbroken woman kneeling on the floor, sobbing her heart out as she stared at where her husband had stood and sacrificed his life to protect the galaxy.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Anakin's death just seemed fitting for the end of the Chosen One! It was heart-breaking to write this, it truly was! But please don't hate me!! **


	7. The Final Chapter

**Chapter Six: Final Chapter**

**A/N: Now I realize that some of you may possibly have been upset by the shattering cliffie I left for you at the end of the last chapter, but I did what I did with reason. But with the Force, anything is possible. Especially with Anakin. And one more thing: This is Chapter Six, I made a typo the last chapter-- the last chapter was the fifth chapter and I was too lazy to go back and delete the chapter. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not in any way own Star Wars or any of its incredible characters. If I did, I'd be a lot richer. ) Nor do I own Avril Lavigne.**

Padmé screamed her anguish, her heart shattering with unbearable grief. Anakin was gone, forever, and she was left alone, to watch as her children-their children-grew up without knowing their father. "No!" The former Senator screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. An arm wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. "Padmé, shh..." Obi-Wan's comforting voice soothed quietly. Padmé sobbed into the Jedi Master's embrace, knowing that the same grief she felt was only echoed on her friend's face. Obi-Wan had witness the last few moments of his brother's life as he sacrificed himself for the galaxy, recieving a message from Anakin.

_Watch over Padmé. Protect her and the children for me. _

It touched Obi-Wan to know that Anakin had trusted him with guarding the three people more important to Anakin then anything in the galaxy. _I will watch them, my brother. And may the Force be with you as you watch your family,_ Obi-Wan sent through the Force.Obi-Wan felt tremors in the Force. "Padmé. We have to go." Obi-Wan said to the shaking woman in his arms. The Senator was unresponsive for a few moments. She almost seemed to want to stay and let herself die, just so she could follow Anakin. "Padmé. Your children still need you." Obi-Wan said softly. Padmé's brown eyes stared up at him. "You're right," she sniffled. "We have to go," Obi-Wan re-affirmed. Amidala's eyes wandered over the room. "Where's that red headed girl?" Obi-Wan followed the young woman's gaze. Mara Jade was gone, seemingly vanished. "I've no idea," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan quickly made his way over to Siri and sighed. She was still alive.

Obi-Wan grimaced when a peice of tile nearly hit his head. Picking Siri up, Obi-Wan turned to Amidala. "Let's go," he said.

The palace's whole foundation seemed to be shaking as the Jedi and Senator made their escape. "What's going on?" Padmé questioned. "Anakin's death. It's sending vibrations throughout the whole galaxy..." Obi-Wan stopped off, horrified. "What?" Kenobi's female companion asked. "Anakin didn't realize-- his power could trigger the destruction of the entire galaxy. His death wasn't prophesized," Obi-Wan clarified, watching as terror flooded Amidala's expression, mirroring his own. "Oh no."

_Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, felt like an initiate all over again. "You have passed all the trials placed before you. We congragulate your elevation to full Jedi status." A disembodied voice told the young Jedi. Joy filled Anakin's entire being. He had finally made it to Master... but then his joy fell away. At the cost of his own life. "You have proved beyond a doubt that you are the Chosen of Prophecy," a familiar voice stated to Anakin. Mace Windu stood before his younger colleague. "Master Windu," Anakin said, bowing. "Anakin. There is no need for formality." Mace said, looking solemn, but Anakin could sense his smile. "It was your sacrifce that destroyed the Sith. Which is why you have been given a gift from the Force itself." Anakin stirred, his eyes wide with surprise. "And what would that be?" _

Padmé and Obi-Wan finally managed to find a shuttle that hadn't been destroyed or crushed in the falling debris. Siri had been laid tenderly onto a sofa-type chair, allowing her comfort for the moment. Obi-Wan tenderly placed a hand on Siri's pale face for a moment, regretting what he had been forced to do. "Obi-Wan!" Padmé yelled, bringing the former Jedi's attention back to the very real, very _dangerous_ situation they were in now. "OK, engines are fine, weapons," Obi-Wan checked outloud and quickly. It would do them no good to escape in a gimp ship. But to his surprise, everything checked out fine. "Alright. Strap yourself in. It's going to be a very bumpy ride," Obi-Wan warned Padmé, feeling a pang of grief as he thought of Anakin's smiling face saying almost the exact same words three years ago.

Coruscant was _literally_ watching the sky fall. Meteorites, glowing red, were falling onto the city planet, descimating everything in their path. Civilians and Politicians alike, were running for their lives, hoping to find some shelter that wasn't overcrowed with people. Coruscant's bright sunny sky changed into a dark smoky filled canvas, like something from an apocolyptic future that had been pushed backwards. One tiny shuttle tried as hard as possible to maneuver its way through the darkening sky. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as the ship rocked from side to side, tryng to avoid the meteorites.

Padmé had simply become blank, lost in her emotions. She knew they were in danger, but the loss of her husband was still such a huge blow to her. Padmé closed her eyes, grief washing over her once more. Anakin's radiant smile, his vibrant blue eyes... she'd never see them again. Tears slipped, unbidden, out of the former Senator's eyes. She was only jerked out of her thoughts as a large meteorite hit the shuttle, damaging the small ship. Obi-Wan cursed as the shuttle stopped. They were now sitting ducks.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said quietly. "What for?" Padmé questioned. "We're all going to die because of me. Anakin's last wish was for me to protect you and I couldn't even do that right," Obi-Wan said bitterly. "it's not your fault, Ben," Padmé said sternly. "Millions of people are going to die," Obi-Wan responded back, his words going through Amidala like a sharp spear. If Anakin had known... surely he would have looked for another way?

The two watched as an impossibly large meteorite headed for them. It was larger then Corsucant, as impossible as that size may seem. The planet started breaking up as the meteorite hit. Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan closed their eyes, awaiting their deaths.

But when they opened their eyes next, they were on Naboo. "Wh-?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Shouldn't we be dead?" "As Master Yoda is fond of saying, the future is always in motion, Padawan," Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in front of the two. Obi-Wan glanced around, checking to see if he was actually still alive. Siri lay on the grass a few feet away. "Siri," Obi-Wan breathed, moving towards the blonde Jedi. "She's still alive, Padawan. The galaxy is at peace once more." Qui-Gon smiled at his former apprentice. "I don't understand," Padmé said. "An old friend has returned to stop the galacy from breaking apart. It was not yet his time." Qui-Gon said. "Thank you, Master Jinn," a familiar deep voice sounded from behind Padmé. The woman whirled around, her eyes going wider then flying saucers. "_ANAKIN_ !"

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great** _

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling** _

"oh my god, you're OK!" Padmé said, kissing her husband's face desperately, checking to make sure he was alive and not an illusion. Anakin held his wife tightly, vowing to never let her go again. Padmé put her hands up to Anakin's head. "I love you, Anakin. Don't ever die on me again," She said sternly. Anakin smiled feebly. "I'll try not to." Behind them, Obi-Wan grinned as he was invited to come and join the hug, allowing the old friends for a group hug.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by** _

"This had been one of the paths forseen by the Force. That was why Anakin's sacrifice was required. If he had not done what he had, Sidious would have won. The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force through sacrifice," Qui-Gon told the trio, smiling at their joyous reunion. Obi-Wan stared at his Master. "When was this found out?" Qui-Gon sighed. "When the prophecy began. When Anakin turned to the dark. Luckily, he stepped away from the path that had _seemed_ inevitable that he would take. And in turn, saved the galaxy from further corruption."_**  
** _

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
** _

Anakin and Padmé finally managed to get away for some alone time, snuggling alone in their bedroom. "I love you so much, Anakin." Padmé declared to her husband. "And I, you," Anakin said, lowering his mouth to his wife's in a passionate kiss.

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling** _

_**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by** _

After a few days of recovery, Siri awakened from her force induced sleep and she and Obi-Wan talked about what had happened. "I'm sorry, Siri," Obi-Wan said. "I shouldn't have been so stupid- I was just try-" Siri put a finger to Obi-Wan's mouth. "You talk too much, Kenobi," She grinned at him before slowly leaning forward and softly kissing Obi-Wan, who was surprised at first, but then responded back, rather eagerly.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry** _

Within days of avoiding the near Apocolypse, a celebration was held all over the galaxy, from Naboo to the Outer Rim, to everywhere. Supporters of Palpatine had been captured and arrested, and were currently awaiting trial. The Jedi had come out of hiding, and the galaxy apologized profusely for their blindness about what Palpatine had told them and the Jedi accepted the apologies, vowing to make the galaxy a safer place with the help of the whole galaxy.

_**  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by** _

On the planet of Naboo, a Jedi Master took a small box from his Master and headed out to where he knew his lover would be. Having recieved permission from Yoda to do so, obi-Wan stopped in front of Siri and proposed his love to her.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by** _

Siri and Obi-Wan were wed three months later, with a double wedding. The Force was content with allowing Anakin and Obi-Wan their true rewards, love and family. Nine months later, Siri Kenobi had her first child, and the Skywalkers were named the godparents. As Anakin, Padmé, Siri, and Obi-Wan grew old, their children took on the mantles as Jedi Knights, learning from the Jedi Masters who helped rebuild the Jedi Order to a new glory.

And when the old Masters passed away, their children's children passed on the mantle and so on and so forth. And there were many challenges, but the Force was very sure in one thing.

The Jedi would always exist, despite the odds.

And nothing could change that.

THE END!!

A/N: Oh my god. I have finished my first multi-chaptered story. I am so proud of me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed ans supported this story. You have kept my mind going on this story, especially when I had difficulties getting this story done. Thank you all! HUGS


End file.
